Not Like The Movies
by x-MewHazzard-x
Summary: My first songfic! Kyah! Masaya proposes and Ichigo accepts but it's not exactly her happy ending. Now with a sequel chapter :)
1. Chapter 1

**Never written a songfic before ^^" so might be a little weird :)**

**Anyway! ^_^ I like listening to Katy Perry at the moment so that would be the reason for using her song (listening to the track whilst reading Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfics all the bloody time ^^ Haha!)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Katy Perry (lol), her songs or TMM ^_^**

**Edited – because the guys in the big trunks bullied me in to taking out lyrics because of the copyright laws that I apparently broke, even though money is not being made from this/I'm not selling it in anyway/I'm not claiming it as my own :p Anyways, hope the feels are still there, enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>* ~ Not Like The Movies ~ *<strong>

Ichigo was waiting anxiously at the table in her kitchen for her boyfriend of almost five years. He had told her to wait for him so that he could talk with her after work finished today.

'I hope there's nothing wrong,' Ichigo thought, twiddling her thumbs.

Just then the front door opened letting in a cold gust of wind, just before it was slammed shut again, making Ichigo jump slightly.

Masaya Aoyama entered the kitchen and shot a dazzling smile Ichigo's way as he set a brief case down on the table in front of them. He then slid his long thin coat off and slung it on the back of one of the dining table chairs.

"Afternoon, Ichigo," he greeted her formally, "Good day?"

"It's been alright," Ichigo shrugged with a forced smile, though he hadn't noticed – he never did. 'Yeah, had an absolutely great day being alone all the bloody time,' Ichigo thought sarcastically, 'If only he'd spend more time with me. Then I'd know he really loves me too.'

"Okay. Well then," he started grabbing her full attention. He seemed to be nervous about something as he was playing with the cuff links on his shirt. This intrigued Ichigo, as she was usually the awkward one in their relationship, and she subconsciously leaned toward him waiting for him to continue.

He walked around the table and stopped in front of her getting down on one knee. Ichigo held her breathe, eyes wide, "Ichigo Momomiya. You and I have known each other for a while now and I hope you know how much I love you. I would like to spend the rest of my days with you, Ichigo…will you marry me?"

Ichigo starred down at the ring he had presented her with, amazed and rendered completely speechless. She could only nod with an excited exceptionally happy smile. He seemed all too pleased with her reaction and acceptance and threw his arms around her waist, picking her up and spinning her around. Ichigo giggled excitedly.

Masaya then placed his future wife back down in her seat, getting back down on one knee and holding her hand gently to slide the ring in place.

"Ah!" Ichigo exclaimed disappointed, "It's too big."

"Oh don't worry, honey, I'll get it resized, okay?" Masaya promised, kissing the top of her head. He then picked up his coat and brief case and quickly explained before leaving the house again, "I have to go again. I'm already late for quite an important meeting. See - that's how much I love you."

With that, he left.

Ichigo sighed fed up. 'Yeah, he's prepared to miss important meetings for me – wow! How lucky am I?' she thought sarcastically. She then looked down at the ring and smiled to herself…but she couldn't help but feel something wasn't quite right about the idea.

Ichigo had always thought that she knew he was the one. She'd loved him from the start and that was that. But as the years had moved on, near the age of nineteen, Ichigo couldn't help but think how it was possible that she really fell in love being so young. It was love…but was it _true_ love?

She never felt the way they said you were supposed to feel in the stories she had read or the movies she had watched.

Just then Ichigo heaved a heavy sigh shaking her head, deciding to get up and go get ready for bed. She was beginning to think just how childish and immature she was being. To ever believe in such a thing as '_true love_'.

Once again, Ichigo sighed starring at herself in the mirror. She wasn't meant to feel this way. She was meant to be overjoyed but there was a voice in her mind telling her this wasn't right and that he wasn't the one to be with.

She didn't like this feeling it confused her and made her feel awfully frustrated with the difficulties of love. But of course no one she spoke to would understand; they all knew just how much she loved 'Aoyama-kun' so then why did she have a reason to not want to marry him?

Ichigo just supposed it was because nothing in her life had turned out the way she had planned it all as a child. Her story where she was the princess and he was the prince to come and capture her heart and devote his whole life to her had morphed in to something along the lines of the original idea.

Instead of a princess, she was a mew. Instead of a prince, he was a knight – as in the Blue Knight. Instead of devoting his life to her, they had moved in together and he would spend early mornings and late nights with her unless work demanded extra time – and it usually did.

Ichigo got in to bed shrugging it off like she usually did. There was no doubt that she loved him…she just wished he'd stop to think about the way she felt sometimes.

Making breakfast one morning a few weeks later, Ichigo just stared blankly down in to the frying pan, feeling regretful.

She had woken up in an empty bed once again.

In the few weeks she had realised that her beloved Aoyama-kun really wasn't the one she was looking for. He was just so perfect…and clearly too perfect for Ichigo's liking.

That said, she hadn't told him how she felt yet and she didn't even know how to start either. But trying to think of a way was just upsetting her and causing unwanted stress.

Ichigo had decided not to give up on the whole _soul mate_ idea just yet. She concluded that she just hadn't found him – yet. If she waited patiently he might just appear to her and sweep her off of her feet like she dreamt he would.

Setting her food on a plate Ichigo smiled to herself.

'I'll find him some day,' she thought determinedly, 'Even if it's my last, I'll find him.'

There was a knock on the door that startled Ichigo. It was still quite early – six o'clock in the morning! She wasn't expecting anyone and Masaya was never home this early! What?

"Wait just a moment!" Ichigo called out as she grabbed her keys off of the side and almost ran to the door. She turned the lock and opened it wide. But there wasn't anyone there.

"What the-?" Ichigo sighed and shut the door, mumbling, "Damn, neighbourhood kids! Can't they find anything better to do? I never did that!"

Ichigo turned and gasped.

"Hey, koneko-chan," Kish said greeting her with an uncertain smile. Probably wondering whether Ichigo would be angry to see him and try to kill him or happy to see him and –hopefully, if he was lucky – present him with a long awaited kiss. A friendly peck on the lips or a passionate embrace was okay by him – he wasn't picky.

"Long time, no see, huh?" he added when she remained in silent shock.

She blinked and licked her dry lips trying to find some words to reply with. After a minute she whispered, "What are you doing here? What about the Mew Aqua? Didn't it work? Are your people okay?"

He smiled, happy that she was concerned for his race, "They're fine, Koneko-chan, the Mew Aqua worked!" Ichigo gave a sigh of relief before he continued, "I, on the other hand, was not fine."

"Huh?" Ichigo tilted her head to the side with a quizzical expression, "How so? Are you ill?"

"Yeah," he confirmed chuckling softly, "I'm sick. I'm love sick."

It was quiet for a moment until Ichigo said, "You came back for-"

"For you, koneko-chan," Kish finished.

Ichigo huffed and placed her hands on her hips with a stern look on her face, "I thought I made it perfectly clear that I didn't want to run away with you."

"Well then, it doesn't matter because there's no need to run away anymore!" he pointed out, "Look, I'm not saying that you have to be with me – though it's hard for me not to. I just want your happiness. All I'm gonna do is stick around for a while and come for a visit every now and then."

"Every now and then?" Ichigo repeated with a raised eyebrow.

He laughed awkwardly, "you know me too well – but yes!"

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh too and shake her head at him. She stepped closer and gave him a warm, friendly hug nothing like she'd ever given him before. He sighed contently, letting her hold him with her arms around his neck and her head resting on his chest.

"Ichigo?" he whispered.

She looked up at him waiting for him to continue.

He gulped and looked nervous and uncomfortable, "I don't know if this is really what you wanna hear but…y'know…I still love you."

They stared in to each others eyes as the words grew more deep and meaningful with each passing second.

"I know," Ichigo finally replied and then added with out any emotion, "And…I think I love you too."

"What?" Kish asked as if he couldn't believe his ears.

That's when Ichigo smiled finally having faith in her words and hugged him tightly as she cried out, "I missed you!"

_And it's just the beginning_

"Ichigo? Why are you wearing an engagement ring?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there you go. 1<strong>**st**** songfic done! YAY! Did Hazzard do good? :)**

**Please review and tell me what you're thinking ;) It helps! It encourages! And it i****mproves writing skills! :)**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ichigo? Why are you wearing an engagement ring?"

She suddenly felt all the happiness drain away from her as she was overwelmed with the dread of telling him. He wouldn't like the answer.

"Kish," she started, taking a rather large step away from him. She slid the ring off and fiddled with it in her trembling hands. Taking a deep breath before she explained, "I'm getting married...to Aoyama-kun."

Ichigo risked glancing up at him. He stood just a foot away from her solid as stone, his eyes wide and blank, not revealing anything. She didn't know what he was thinking, she couldn't tell how he was feeling. She just didn't know.

She shifted uncomfortably on her feet, "Kisshu, talk to me...please."

"I don't," he paused, shaking his head. He stopped, his brow furrowed for a second and he looked down at the ground. He quickly straightened his face in to a blank canvas again and but didn't reconnect their eyes, "I suppose I've come at the wrong time. I should leave before he comes home and realises I've come back," he forced out a strained sounding sort of laugh, "Might mistake this for a kidnap attempt like in the old days before...oh, god...I'm so sorry, Ichigo."

"Kisshu?" Ichigo only realised he was leaving when the air around his left arm rippled. She gasped and flailed toward him - he was not leaving her like this! "KISSHU PLEASE!"

She caught hold of his leg and pulled him back but she tripped on the hall rug when she took a step forward and fell. She groaned a little and then opening her eyes realised that she had fallen on top of him.

"Well, Koneko-chan," he sighed, and there was simple pain in his eyes, "doesn't this look familiar."

Ichigo felt a tear roll down her cheek at seeing the torment he was quite clearly feeling. She had to make him understand, "Kisshu, I'm marrying Aoyama-kun - or at least I'm supposed to. I mean I said I would but I don't really think I will. Though I'm not sure how to really tell him that to be honest, but I know I really can't say yes at the alter. I've been with him for five years and I wanted to spend my whole life with him but I wake up each day and I feel hollow like somethings missing and he's supposed to be the one to fill that space...but he doesn't. He's not the missing piece to my puzzle. Though I used to think he was. But I was silly, I was young, I was stupid. I was too busy saving the world for christ's sake - I never had any time to seriously think it through! I was so infatuated with the idea of falling in love that I fell in love with the only good looking guy at my school. How completely thick and crazy is that? I mean seriously?" she sighed and rest her forehead on his chest hiding her face from him.

There was a pause before he said, "What?"

"I don't want him anymore," she whispered and looked up at him, "So please dont leave. Not yet. Not when you only just got here."

"But..." he started, but he didn't really want to leave her either so he let it go for now and sighed, "okay, Ichigo, but I'm a little confused."

Ichigo got up and helped him to standing as well. She took his hand and pulled but she didn't let go when he was up. She held on to him and lead him to the kitchen where she had been only fifteen minutes before, cooking breakfast. Now she let go and pulled out a chair at the table and motioned for him to sit.

"Thank you," he mumbled, still not comprehending the whole situation.

Ichigo smiled to him before returning to the stove and realising she had left the frying pan on the flames and the bacon was...well, black. So she heaved a deep sigh at the waste and slipped it straight in to the trash mumbling a few 'sorry's. She decided to still cook bacon and eggs as planned but more so now as she had company of course.

From his seat at the table Kisshu watched her move around the kitchen so smoothly and couldn't help it. He only barely recognised his own movements toward her.

She was just setting some of the cooked food on the first plate when she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind. Her intake of breath was held with a dreamlike sort of smile on her face. This feeling in her gut...this was what she wanted.

"I missed you, Kish," she repeated from earlier and heard him breathe out a soft laugh before he nuzzled his face in to the crook of her neck, holding her close as she continued to cook.

When she was finished, they ate together and talked. He told her about his home, how everything was so beautiful now and the people were all so much happier. How Taruto and Pai were getting on great. How Taruto wanted to come with him just so he could say hello to 'the monkey girl' but chickened out at the last second. How Pai was actually throwing that rare smile of his around a lot more frequently now. How some of the more religious people were coping coming to terms with their god and saviour, Deep Blue, being evil and turning on them. He told her what happened to him all this time.

"So everything was going great and I just...I suppose I just crashed," he shrugged, biting the last piece of bacon. He gestured to plate with his fork and commented, "This was really nice, by the way. Thank you very much."

Ichigo laughed a little, "You're very welcome. Now what do you mean by you crashed?"

"Well, all the excitement wore off and I was back to plain old me again," he explained.

"Plain old Kish," Ichigo repeated and then shook her head with a playful smile on her face, "Not sure there is such a thing. I've only ever seen happy Kish, Pervy Kish, Angry Kish and Crazy Kish. Plain old Kish? Who's that?"

He laughed and shook his head, "You'd be suprised. Anyway, I went back to my home. It was a new place since the old one was destroyed in a storm while I was here. I got inside and it was empty...and I realised that I was basically looking at a reflection of myself. That's what it felt like. The house looked how I felt. Empty, abandoned, alone, unloved and uncared for. And that hurt. It hurt a lot."

"If you felt so alone couldn't you have roommates or something?" Ichigo asked leaning closer.

"Well, its not very common where I come from but I guess its not unheard of but there was someone that stayed with me for about a year," he pointed out but dropped his eyes and shifted a little uncomfotably before he continued, "There was this girl."

Ichigo involentarily grimaced.

"She was on the council and was part of the mew aqua restore planet project. We got along," he shrugged again. There was a long silence. He sighed, "I was so alone and I didn't like it. I thought of you all the time and always remembered that you probably had Prince Charming to love you so I thought 'why can't I have someone like that?' I thought that maybe she could be mine," he sighed and shook his head looking down at his feet, "she wanted to be."

"So then what happened?" Ichigo asked, curiously.

Kish looked up at her across the table, "I couldn't stop thinking about you. I told her in the end that she deserved someone who really wanted her like I wanted you. Of course, she didn't like that and attacked me, but she wasn't sent on this mission was she?"

Ichigo wasn't sure if she wanted to ask but she did anyway, "What did you do?"

"Nothing bad. I just arrested her," he shrugged, "I can do that with my status there."

"You're a flipping saviour!" Ichigo pointed out, "I bet you can do a lot of things there!"

He just shrugged again in response. She sighed with a smile on her face, "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, Kish."

He stared at her for a moment his face scrunching up. He then disappeared and reappeared by her side on his knees staring up in to her eyes. He took her hand and said, "Please don't say that. Don't ever say that. I love you so much and I don't want you to be sorry for that - I'm not."

There was another silence before Ichigo whispered to him her eyes sparkling, "Would you run away with me?"

For a moment he didn't understand, "What? But you said earlier today when I got here -"

"I know. I think I changed my mind," she whispered leaning closer to him.

"You think?" he repeated, almost painfully.

The lock of the front door clicked and their heads shot in the direction of the closed kitchen door that lead to the hallway of the house.

"Ichigo, darling, look who came home to see you for an hour." She cringed at the sound of his voice and turned back to Kish.

She placed a hand on his cheek and whispered, "I want to run away with you. I love you."

Masaya walked in to the kitchen where he usually found her moping about as usual...but she wasn't there. Instead he was greeted by a table set for two and dirty dishes and cutlery. She had had a guest over today and had most likely gone out with them, probably one of her mew friends he guessed. Little did he know that she wouldn't be returning anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...so I added a new chapter for the reviewers that wanted to know what would happen next. Ta-dah!<strong>

**Haven't written in so long that this probably doesn't read right or sound amazing...but at least its something, eh? ;) :)**

**Remember to Read and Review, beautiful people ^_^**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


End file.
